indinesfandomcom-20200214-history
Oriana Xenia Vellopholetta
Character First featured in War of Indines, as the force manipulating Zaamassal. Oriana becomes playable in Devastation of Indines. ''Quotes: *"The Prime World is ripe for the taking."'' *''"If you destroy this projection, I shall simply create a new one. It may take several minutes, in your time."'' *''"My real form is one of pure energy, more akin to your sun."'' Story At the origin of the universe, where all existence begins, the Plane of Chaos stands. Here, vast cosmic energies give rise to new beings of unimaginable scale and power, snuffing them out again in the same instance. Those creatures that exist long enough to escape the primordial null and become self-aware are called Chaons. Not a true species, the individuals of this race vary widely in power, size, and capability, ranging from levels smaller and weaker than animals, all the way to the level of gods and beyond. Oriana is the most powerful known Chaon, possessing powers to alter space, time, and the laws of reality themselves. She has set up an empire of sorts--banding together the various races of the planes, and conquering her way across the multiverse. The Prime World, which sits in the very center of the linear planes, is one of her many current projects for conquest. This world presents an interesting problem, as the leylines surrounding Indines form a tight mesh that prevent her from mustering her full power in that world. Instead, she must reach through cracks in those leylines--using allies like Zaamassal or breaches like Cherri to manifest and project her power. Oriana appears human in the world of Indines, but the body that she projects into the world is really just a puppet with only the tiniest fraction of her true capability. Those who have seen her true form say she is more akin to a star in appearance and magnitude. She's a character so alien as to be completely unrelatable and inscrutable. Personality: Imperious, Mysterious, Greedy, Entitled Personal Possessions: ??? Likes: ??? Dislikes: ??? Appearance Oriana's true appearance is unknown, but she manifests as a haughty woman with long blue hair, with a third eye in the centre of her forehead. Powers & Abilities Oriana has incredible powers over space, time and the laws of reality themselves, however she cannot use her full capacity in the world of Indines. Relationships *Served by -> Zaamassal *Needs -> Cherri *Opposed by -> Kaitlyn Game appearances and playstyle War of Indines *While Oriana does not make any appearance personally in WoI, she is referred to in Zaamassal's story as the power behind him. Devastation of Indines *Oriana has a pool of magic points, which she can spend to improve her attacks. Strikers *Oriana's Striker card gives you sheer power to beat your opponent down. Gallery OrianaALTconcept001.jpg Character Kit in BattleCon Unique Abilities Personal Styles and Bases Unofficial Rule FAQs *Q: Does Celestial prevent On Damage effects? ::A: Yes, Celestial converts any incoming damage into life loss. If Oriana does not receive damage then the opponent cannot trigger On Damage effects. (Official FAQ) *Q: I get damaged while having Soak and playing Celestial. Is Soak or the damage conversion of Celestial applied first? ::A: Both are passive effects under your control. You get to decide which one of them to apply first. (Official FAQ) *Q: Oriana has 3 life, played Celestial without ante, and gets hit for 8 damage. The damage is converted to life loss. Does she gain 2 or 8 MP? ::A: She is still considered to have lost 8 life, so she gains 8MP. (FAQ in the rulebook, thread) Striker Pixel Tactics Unit Disc Duelers Videos BattleGUIDES Category:Characters Category:Characters in Devastation of Indines Category:Powerhouse Category:Striker Category:Characters in Pixel Tactics Category:Characters in Disc Duelers